To The Hell And Back
by psychotriton
Summary: Nature must have made up for the lack of intelligence with the devil's luck - at least, Law likes to think that this is the only reason why he can't seem to complete his newest job. Tumblr request (meme?). AU, LawLu. Rated M for language.


I wrote this a few weeks ago, and I wasn't going to post this here, but in the end here I am :)

Theme: 49 - Hitman/Assassin

Warnings: language, mentions of death I guess?, unbeta-ed and English isn't my native language

* * *

><p>Law takes in a deep breath and raises the knife up in the air, the pale light of the full moon glistening on the blade before he pushes it down to the exposed neck of the sleeping teen. He stops it before it could make damage though, the weapon lingering on midair like there was an invisible barrier that prevents the knife from cutting the flesh. He notices that his hand trembles around the hilt, and cursing profusely under his breath he drops the damned thing on a pillow before he runs his hand through his raven hair.<p>

Ridiculous. He's ridiculously pathetic, acting like a shitty amateur, like he hasn't done this before.

He had been waiting for this moment from the very beginning, so why is it so hard? The kid pissed him off on so many levels like no one could, he's loud, obnoxious, annoying and so unbelievably _stupid_ that it hurt Law's ego greatly that he couldn't kill the kid. Nature must have made up for the lack of intelligence with the devil's luck. When he ambushed and attempted to shoot Luffy down, the moment he pulled the trigger Luffy stepped away while _impersonating a_ _deer _to some equally stupid friend of his, and _of course _the bullet missed the target.

He tried poisoning him; the plan was that when Luffy steps out of the eatery, Law bumps into him and makes a small cut with a poisoned knife, and it will do the rest. As simple as possible to make it harder to fuck this one up – less things to take care of, less things that could go wrong, the more chance of success. What happened though, was that he bumped into Luffy according to the plan, but before he even had the chance to scrape him the kid was already on the ground with pure horror written on his face, mourning over his fucking _hamburger_ he'd drop – a fucking _hamburger_ of all things. What worse, that taking advantage of Law's astonishment the kid made him buy him another burger because apparently it was Law's fault that the first one fell.

He decided to seize the opportunity and befriend the idiot, only to backstab him of course – at that point he hadn't decided yet that only figuratively or literally as well -, and cause ten times more suffering than simply physical pain could, but he really underestimated what he's gotten himself into. Luffy got on his nerves with his constant spluttering and babbling to the point he considered just choking him in the middle of the street, sitting on the corpse and waiting for the cops to take him. Sadly – or fortunately, depending on the perspective the thought of cellmates and not having a single moment of solitude made him think up another solution. He had chosen another way to choke Luffy, well not really to choke because Law would have choked that way too, but to shut him up and it was to _kiss_ him. Surprisingly, it worked, and felt good too.

Not only it made his presence more bearable but he gained his trust as well, but it kind of backfired in the end, he won't ever admit it aloud but he sort of developed some kind of feelings for him. He finds it unfair; Luffy is the one who was supposed to suffer and not Law. He didn't sign up for this shit. He's fucking up Law's plans again.

People have died for smaller crimes than messing with him.

Determined, he grabs the weapon again and puts it just over the kid's Adam's apple, the blade touching the skin but he doesn't press hard enough to leave a mark or to draw blood – it doesn't even wakes him up. For once he is really thankful that Luffy is a heavy sleeper, maybe he will stay fast asleep at the moment Law takes his life and won't make a row.

When he got in this line of job, he's been told not to look in the eye of those he's to kill to make things easier, but he's never had a problem with that – Luffy, however, is an entirely different case. He hopes the kid won't wake up and that death would claim him in his sleep - he doesn't think he could bear seeing the disappointment and disdain directed at him even though he knows it'd be well-deserved. He's about to fucking _murder_ him, of course he'd despise Law.

There's this horrible nervousness and nausea in his stomach, his palms are sweating, his breath is labored. His eyes travel to Luffy's face, the air catches in his throat, and he immediately realizes the mistake he made with it. Bathing in the silver light, Luffy's tanned skin looks pale and it gives him an unearthly glow, his full, slightly parted lips so inviting, they're practically _begging_ to be kissed and bruised-

''Shit…'' he murmurs, the knife falling out of his hands again. He can't do it. He just can't.

But he has to.

If he doesn't kill Luffy, someone else will, and it might not be a clean, painless death. They'll both die, and fuck, if giving up his own life saved Luffy's, he would do it, but there's nothing else he could do other than making it quick and void of any unnecessary pain. He thought about smothering him with a pillow but the mental images of muffled screaming and aimless writhing quickly changed his mind. He should just stick with the original plan and blow his head off, he muses, but for that he should somehow stop the shaking in his limbs so that he won't miss the target from inches or accidentally shoot himself instead.

Balling his fist and mentally preparing himself for what's about to come, the sight and smell of blood and death, he reaches for his bag, and pulls out a gun that he always carries with himself. He offs the safety, and is in the middle of turning back when hears clicking and feels something pressing against his head, just above his ear. Adrenalin rushes through his veins as his brain registers the familiar sound of a gun's trigger being pulled a little, and he looks to the side, noticing from the corner of his eyes that indeed, he has a gun pressed against his head. He follows the hand that is holding a weapon, and chokes on his saliva when he sees Luffy with a blank expression on his round face.

'Took you long enough'' Luffy says then, voice deeper than the usual, lacking the childish tone, and he sounds pretty threatening like this.

Law's flabbergasted expression turns into an angry one when he puts the pieces together; Luffy knew everything from the beginning. He toyed with Law. There was something fishy about the situation – Law didn't get what pissed off the big guns about an average kid, or how much coincidence happened around Luffy, or Luffy's lack of reaction when Law first shot at his direction, but never in his wildest dream would he have thought that Luffy could fool him like this.

He planned on betraying Luffy, how comes he's the one who feels betrayed?

This whole situation is ridiculous but what isn't when Luffy is involved? Actually, this unhealthy mix of the sting of betrayal and some exasperate amusement makes him chuckle, and Luffy cocks his head to the side in confusion. Good, finally it's not him who doesn't get something.

''How long have you known?'' he asks instead of explaining what was so funny; if the kid doesn't get it by himself then they don't have the same morbid sense of humor. Luffy ponders on that a little.

''Since you started following me I guess… like one and a half month ago?'' he asks, unsure of the exact date but yes, Law has started this job around that time.

''What are you?'' he knows it's blunt but he's tired with beating around the bush.

''I'm a hitman'' Luffy admits, a grin that can be easily seen as malicious plays on his lips. Huh.

They keep looking at each other in silence after that, unsure what to say – well, Law is at least. He wants to inquire that what Luffy is planning to do with him as he doesn't seem like he wants finish him off – he'd have done that already if he really wanted to, but also wonders if he's really the one that should interrogate. _He_ was caught after all, so it should be the other way around. When the silence becomes unbearable - something Law never thought would happen, considering that he always relished those rare times when Luffy kept his mouth shut – and Law is about to break it, he feels the pressure leaving the side of his head, and the younger male just unceremoniously falls backwards with a deep sighs that gives away his exhaustion.

''This is dumb. I don't wanna kill you, you don't wanna kill me.'' he notes, and Law hums in agreement, allowing his posture to relax. After a brief pause, Luffy suddenly bolts up, and Law instinctively jumps a little, expecting a sudden attack, but the teen just beams at him with a shit eating grin and with eyes full of stars. ''Let's run away!''

Law blinks, not expecting that. Sure, he didn't expect anything sensible – that grin never meant anything good, he learnt as much-, but he can't be serious, can he? He voices out his doubts.

''You can't be serious?''

''C'mon! They won't catch us!" he can see the determination; and knows right there that he and his weak will don't stand a chance.

''You won't leave me alone, will you?''

''Nope!''

''Pack your things, then'' he commands simply, shaking his head with a small smile.

He wonders if he made the right decision when Luffy tackles him in a tight hug and he almost falls off of the bed, but the kiss following the sudden assault makes up for that one. He does regret it though, when Luffy rushes out of the room, and instead of packing a change of clothes, comes back with a bag full of snacks –and the kid actually has the galls to look _defeated _because 'he couldn't pack meat'.

Law refrains from face-palming, but can't help the groan that's escaping his lips. To the hell and back with him for agreeing to this shit.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I hope you liked it :D<p> 


End file.
